Aishiteru
by KireiReizen13
Summary: Apa yang kau lakukan jika kau dulunya dibenci oleh orang-orang yang kau sayangi, sekarang menyesal dan memohon kepadamu untuk kembali? Dendam dan kebencian sudah mengekangmu dan tak ada yang bisa meruntuhkannya. Memberikannya kesempatan satu kali lagi atau menghancurkan takdirnya seperti apa yang mereka dulu lakukan kepadamu? / AU. Warning inside. Yaoi. RnR please? ;;)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto – Uchiha Itachi x Uzumaki Kyuubi**

**Genre: romance, hurt/comfort, family**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI, OOC, misstypo, boyxboy, gaje, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

Kihosi's apartement, Japan, 6 a.m

Cahaya sang mentari menerobos masuk lewat celah-celah kecil yang ditutupi oleh tirai jendela. Tetapi itu membuat sang pemuda berambut biru dan bermata biru cerah itu terusik dari tidurnya. Ia duduk di tepi ranjangnya, mengumpulkan seluruh jiwanya untuk benar-benar bangun.

Aku Kihosi Ryuugazaki. Itu nama samaranku. Rasanya malas sekali menggunkana nama asliku. Kalau kau tanya mengapa itu ada hubungannya dengan masa laluku.

Nama asliku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku benci nama itu. Dan aku benci rambut PIRANG. Jadi aku mengecat rambutku menjadi biru gelap. Menurutku, itu keren. Tapi siapa yang akan melarangku? Tak ada. Karena tak ada yang peduli padaku. Yah, aku menghabiskan hidupku dengan bersenang-senang ke diskotik setiap sepulang kuliah. Hidup di dunia itu untuk bersenang-senang. Bah! Aku tak peduli apa yang mereka katakan padaku. Hidup ini hidupku, bukan hidupmu. Jadi tak usah ikut campur. Aku sudah bilang tidak ada yang melarangku. Orang tua? Oh, aku diusir oleh dua orang keparat itu karena aku anak yang tak di inginkan. Tragis? Hei, itu membuatku senang

Awalnya aku sudah benci mereka berdua lebih dari apapun. Kiba, teman kuliahku, dia bilang kau tak boleh membenci kedua orang tuamu terutama ibumu. Karena ia yang melahirkanmu. Apa? Huh, itu sangat konyol. lebih baik aku tidak usah dilahirkan saja daripada hidup 16 tahun dengan bajingan itu. Kasar? Inilah aku. Aku tak mau jadi lemah seperti dulu waktu kecil. Dicemooh, dibully, dipukul.

Maka dari itu aku merubah diriku sendiri. Lebih baik kau keras pada dirimu sendiri daripada dunia keras kepadamu.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah 10 menit berkutat dalam kamar mandi, ia keluar dengan memakai handuk yang ia lilitkan di pinggang nya dan membuka lemari. Ia bukan orang yang selalu memperhatikan trend fashion masa kini, lagipula apakah berkuliah harus memakai pakaian yang sesuai dengan trend? Ia mengendikan bahunya lalu mengambil t-shirt hitam dan jeans berwarna senada. Hanya ingin saja. Ia mematut dirinya di kaca. Tanpa sadar, bibirnya terukir sebuah senyuman manis.

Tak ada guratan sedih ataupun benci. Hanya senyuman tulus.

Senyuman yang jarang ia tunjukan kepada siapapun. Hanya dirinya sendiri.

Mengambil napas dalam. Menyemangati dirinya dalam hati. Ia mengambil ransel di kasurnya dan diselempangkan ke bahunya, kemudian keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu depan kamar apartemen. Melewati dapur, langkahnya terhenti. Ia menolehkan kepalanya. Melihat dapur yang berdekatan dengan ruang makan, ia menghela napas. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak sarapan bersama. Dengan siapa? Ia tak punya seseorang untuk ia ajak untuk sarapan ataupun juga makan malam. Sekelebat memori terlintas di pikirannya.

Memori tentang dirinya semasa kecil yang menyakitkan.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Bermaksud agar mengusir memori sialan yang masuk seenaknya. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti. Ia mengambil kunci mobil yang tergantung disebelah pintu depan. Memakai sepatu kets putih. Dan bergegas membuka pintu dan menguncinya.

'Semoga hari ini menyenangkan,' batinnya.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Hai, minna! Yoroshiku, ne~~ saya masih newbie ehe. Kalau ceritanya sedikit ngawur maaf ya ^^/ maklum saya ngetiknya nggak pakai diperiksa dulu langsung jos dipublish hehe.

Btw, kalau ada kritik dan saran tolong dikasih tau ya

Arigatou yang sudah baca cerita ini ^_^

Mind to review please?


	2. Hope You Okay

_Konoha University, 7.30 a.m_

Terlihat mobil sedan berwarna hitam memasuki universitas yang terletak di pusat ibukota negeri sakura. Orang-orang disekitarnya sejenak mengalihkan pandangan mereka tertuju pada mobil mewah itu. Mobil itu diparkirkan di depan lobby universitas–berjejer dengan mobil berbagai merk terkenal dan mewah lainnya. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan menampakan laki-laki tampan disaat bersamaan juga manis berambut dark blue, berkulit tan dan bermata safir cerah. Orang-orang, terutama para gadis, melihat paras menawan dari lelaki tersebut hanya bisa meredam teriakan mereka dengan sapu tangan. Ada juga mereka yang tidak kuat dengan pesona tampan lelaki tersebut langsung berlari menjauh. Melihat tingkah para gadis di sekitarnya aneh, pemuda tampan itu hanya mengendikan bahunya. Ia mengunci mobil dan berlalu masuk ke dalam kampus.

.

.

.

.

**PurpleNyanko**

.

.

.

.

Srek...

Bunyi pintu kelas terbuka, memunculkan seorang pemuda dengan tas yang disampirkan di bahunya.

"Ohayou, Kihosi-san." Ucap salah satu gadis bermata lavender dengan malu-malu.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu, Kihosi, tak memperdulikan ucapan gadis itu dan langsung pergi ke tempat duduknya. Ia menaruh tasnya diatas meja dan memasang earphone dengan volume keras sambil memandang kearah luar jendela–tidak ingin diganggu sekarang.

Tanpa dia sadari, gadis yang menyapanya tadi menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

* * *

><p><em>Rector office, 9 am<em>

Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang dan ehmberdadabesarehm yang mampu membuat semua laki-laki kehabisan darah–lupakan analogi idiot barusan, sedang duduk di meja kerjanya. Ia sedang terlibat dalam pembicaraan dalam telepon. Dilihat dari kerutan wajahnya, tampaknya sedang berpikir serius.

"Hari ini? Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu katakan padanya untuk bertemu di kantorku di lantai 4. Bersama kakaknya? Heh, baiklah." Wanita itu menutup telepon dan menghela nafas. Yah, kampus ini akan kedatangan seseorang. Seorang anak–bukan, dua anak dari pemegang saham terbesar di Jepang. Mau tak mau, rektor kampus cantik itu, Tsunade, menerima dua anak dari keluarga pemegang kekuasaan terbesar di negaranya. Sebenarnya, Tsunade bisa saja menolaknya. Karena, apapun status sosial yang dimiliki mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang belajar di kampus Kyoto, akan di didik seperti remaja normal lainnya. Tak segan-segan dosen di kampus Kyoto pernah men-skors anak dari perdana menteri selama satu bulan karena melakukan perbuatan asusila. Hal tadi bisa menyebabkan reputasi kampus menjadi buruk, maka dari itu, sang rektor kampus menskors selama satu bulan. Bukan dari pihak orang tua mahasiswa yang di skors akan mengancam kampus ataupun menyogok dengan lima koper uang ataupun juga melaporkan kepada seluruh dunia bahwa anaknya diskors tanpa alasan–memalsukan informasi agar anak mereka tidak dipandang buruk oleh publik, justru dari orang tua mahasiswa sangat setuju jika anak mereka di skors. Padahal waktu itu mereka mengajukan jika pihak kampus memperbolehkan anak mereka di skors selama satu tahun. Tapi Tsunade masih punya perasaan iba dan hanya menskors selama satu bulan. Akhirnya mereka setuju dengan keputusan Tsunade. Tsunade sempat berpikir jika orang tua dari mahasiswa tadi sangat mengerikan.

'Mungkin di hari ini dan ke depannya akan menjadi merepotkan,' batin Tsunade lelah.

Sewaktu Tsunade sedang asyik dengan acara menghilangkan-penat-yang-bersarang-di-kepala menjadi buyar mendengar ketukan pintu yang membuatnya mengumpat dalam hati karena telah mengganggu kegiatan heningnya.

"Masuk!" ujar Tsunade sedikit membentak.

Daun pintu berkayu jati tersebut terbuka menampakan dua pemuda dengan warna rambut yang sama–tapi mempunyai model berbeda dan tinggi badan yang sedikit berbeda–mungkin hanya berjarak 10 senti saja. Pemuda yang pertama kali masuk ke dalam ruangan memiliki model rambut, ehm, model apa itu? Seperti pantat ayam? Memangnya dunia hairstyle sudah kehabisan ide sehingga menggunakan pantat ayam sebagai model rambut dan menjadi tren seluruh dunia? Tapi seketika pikiran Tsunade berubah saat melihat wajahnya yang dia anggap tampan, tapi sayang sekali dia pemuda emo.

'Tidak buruk,' Tsunade meneliti fisik pemuda emo tersebut.

Lalu pandangannya teralih pada pemuda tinggi dibelakangnya. Model rambutnya sedikit lebih baik daripada pemuda emo yang tadi. Rambutnya yang panjang di ikat dan, apa-apaan itu? Dia memiliki keriput? Apakah dia mengalami penuaan dini? Tsunade hanya bisa cengo dalam hati. Punya paras yang tampan tapi memiliki keriput.

Pemuda berikat tersebut tersenyum sopan. "Konnichiwa, Tsunade-san."

"Ah, konnichiwa Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama." Balas Tsunade yang mood buruknya perlahan menghilang.

Itachi sedikit membungkuk–memberikan hormat sedangkan Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan berwajah datar. Seketika mood Tsunade yang perlahan membaik, sekarang menunjukan angka -90. Entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin mematahkan meja kerjanya melihat wajah datar Sasuke. Haah... Dasar Uchiha.

Dengan berat hati, Tsunade mengambil kertas yang berada di sampingnya. "Kelas Itachi-sama ada di lantai 5, kelas sastra Jepang. Kelas Sasuke-sama ada di lantai 3, kelas psikologi." Ucap Tsunade yang sebenarnya malas melayani mereka berdua. Toh kemarin mereka sudah diberi dokumen yang isinya juga tertera tulisan di kelas mana mereka akan tempati. Dan apa? Memanggil mereka berdua dengan imbuhan -sama? Ia tak pernah memanggil anak dari perdana menteri yang ia skors dengan imbuhan -sama. Hah, sudahlah ia tak mau memikirkan hal sepele karena di kepalanya sudah terisi dengan hal-hal yang sudah membuatnya cukup frustasi.

"Kalian akan diantar oleh Shizune, dia asisten ku. Mungkin sekarang ia sudah berada di luar menunggu kalian berdua. Jadi kalian tidak perlu menunggu lama karena kalian akan tertinggal mata pelajaran. Lebih cepat lebih baik." Ujar Tsunade dengan niat terselubung ingin mengusir mereka berdua secara tidak langsung.

"Terima kasih, Tsunade-san. Kalau begitu kami berdua permisi dulu." Itachi dan Sasuke keluar dari kantor Tsunade.

Tsunade menatap pintu yang ditutup. Entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat buruk. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Lalu membuka lemari meja kerjanya dan mengambil sebuah pigura yang berisi foto seorang remaja lelaki sedang tersenyum.

"Semoga tidak terjadi hal yang buruk padamu."

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

.

Balasan review:

**Ichiro Makoto **: Iya, hehe XD, yup pastinya pairnya SasuNaru dong gamau yang lain nya. Iyup ini multi-chap. Yosh ini sudah lanjut, thanks sudah review!

**Aiko Michisige **: Iya ini sudah lanjut. Jangan panggil kakak dong kan aku masih newbie XD thanks udah review!

**Saory Athena Namikaze **: Ehhh? Tetsuya? Kok bisa XD iyap ini sudah update Saory-san, wah kalo kilat ngga bisa janji XD #gampar. Dan terima kasih banyak atas masukan tentang pembagian sudut pandangnya. Aku ngga teliti :) Oke arigatouuu atas dukungannya Saory-san, thanks sudah review!

**Hanazawa kay **: Ini sudah lanjut, thanks sudah review! :)))))

**justin cruellin **: Penasaran? Ikuti saja terus cerita fanfic abal ini XD iya ini sudah lanjut dan salam kenal juga Justin-san, thanks sudah review!

**mifta cinya **: Iya gapapa, tapi setiap orang punya ide cerita yang berbeda, terutama penggambaran karakter yang diceritakan. Jadi ini lah ide penggambaran cerita dan karakter yang aku bayangkan, thanks sudah review!

**julihrc **: wahh maaf kan saya XD saya berusaha memperpanjang chapter-chapter depan, maaf jika anda merasa tak puas. Thanks sudah review!

.

.

Konbanwa minna! Sorry update nya lama banget hehe. Mau ujian soalnya, jadi nggak bisa update kilat XD

Entah kenapa author ngerasa di chapter ini sama pendeknya dengan yang di chapter 1 T_T

Maaf yaa, lain kali Kirei bakal update dengan word yang lebih banyak. Soalnya yang dikepala Rei isinya soal ujian mulu #curcol

Ini aja update nya ngebut wkwkwk jadi word nya cuma pendek. Kalo aku terusin nanti jadinya Kirei dimarahin mamah tertjintah dengan semprotan kasih sayangnya karena nggak belajar main laptop melulu #curcolpart2

Dan sekali lagi Rei minta maaf buat readers yang kurang puas dengan cerita sebelumnya dikarenakan jumlah word yang sangat kurang. Gomen!

Dan yup, seperti biasanya review yaa. So critize and cheer me if my fanfiction is bad because i'm newbie ;D

RnR please?


End file.
